


Remember Me

by LauraLatts



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, memory gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLatts/pseuds/LauraLatts
Summary: Just a sad, angsty ficlet of Fiddleford using the memory gun.





	

“I love you Fiddleford.”, Stanford reminded him as he nuzzled the side of the engineer’s face.

They shared sweet kisses. Hands intertwined, fingers laced so beautifully, it made Fiddleford feel all so special to have his hands held in those six fingers.

“I’ll always love you..”, Ford promised, curling up close to his body in the cold dark nights. “I’ll never let you go..”

Fidds felt like his heart would fly and sing. It thumped so full of love and passion for him. A kind of love he never had before in his life. He felt so secure and yet held so high.

Nothing compared to the amount of joy and perfection he found in every little thing about Ford and their relationship. As partners, friends, lovers. As people. So accepting and so open to one another.

“Fiddleford, there’s no one more important in my life than you.”, those sweet words. “You’re really funny.”

“You’re so sweet…”

“Damn you’re so smart!”

“You know me so well..”

“There’s no one in my life like you…”

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

“It’s okay. I love you.. Nothing can change that..”

“You make everything better.”

“Y'know I just LOVE it when you talk like that?”

“Fiddleford please don’t leave me… Just for tonight?”

“I love the way we work together. Ever notice that? It’s like we were made for each other..”

“There’s no one else for me.”

“I love you, Fiddleford.”

“…L-lair…”, Fiddleford choked out.

He wiped away at his eyes again, and shuddered another sob.

His heart was twisting with pain. He shook from head to toe and he felt internally cold. His bones ached in the sort of chill, like his blood turned to ice. It was a heartbreak pain he was familiar with.

“Ya l-li-liar!”, he spat out.

He tried to calm down. But his hands kept shaking as he made the adjustments.

‘You never loved me!’, he thought as he continued to work. 'Lies! IT WAS ALL A LIE!’

Finally, it was well tuned again. He sniffled and wiped away more tears and pushed the messy hair out of his face.

Suddenly there was a bang on his door and he twisted around and scowled.

“FIDDLEFORD PLEASE!”, Ford’s voice begged.

“Y'er not gonna lie to me anymore…”, Fiddleford muttered darkly, pulling the device off the table.

The doorknob twisted and Ford managed to get in, using his own spare key. Fiddleford could hear him running through his small house as he twisted the knob and input the letters.

“Fids! Listen you don’t have to do this!”, Ford called out.

He came into the room and suddenly halted in the doorway with a gasp. His eyes were wide, Fids were narrowed.

“…Fiddleford…”, he breathed in fear. “…Wh.. What’s.. L-look I know-”

“NO.”, Fiddleford interrupted with a voice louder than he intended. “Y-Ya’ve got NO idea!”

“I’m sorry!”, Ford apologized. “Please! Just-! Let’s not do anything rash!”

“Oh-ho! NO…”, Fiddleford shook his head. “Naw. Uh-uh! This is 'bout the most sane thing I’ve EVER done!”

“Fiddleford please!”, Ford begged. “I-! I love you!”

“AW HELL NO YOU DON’T!”, Fids roared. “IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN’T-! H-HOW COULD YOU PO-POSSIBLY THINK-?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH FOR YOU!”

He sobbed again and somewhere in his blurry vision he thought he saw Ford spill tears as well.

“Wh-who do you think you are?!”, he stormed. “Do-! Ya don’t even kn-know what you’re askin’ of me!”

“I’m sorry!”, Ford begged. “It was wrong of me! I didn’t think-”

“NO! YOU DIDN’T THINK OF ME! YOU ONLY THOUGHT OF YOURSELF!”, Fiddleford screamed again. “YOU SELFISH HOG! YOU’RE SO OBSESSED WITH THAT HELLHOLE NIGHTMARE OF YOURS!! YOU’RE TRYIN’ TA DRAG ME DOWN THERE AGAIN, KICKIN’ AND SCREAMIN’ TA BOOT JUST TO JOG MY MEMORY! I DON’T WANNA REMEMBER WHAT I SAW!”

“Fiddleford, I wasn’t meaning to hurt you!”, Ford winced.

“Well you’re never gonna hurt me again..”, Fiddleford’s voice trembled and ached from screaming so much. “I’ll make sure of that.”

He raised his gun to the temple of his head.

“Fiddleford please don’t!”, Ford came in quickly but he wasn’t fast enough.

He pulled the trigger and there was a small flash.

Fiddleford slowly blinked his eyes open. He saw the floor. He looked up at the man in his room and felt confused.

“…Can.. Uh.. Can I help you, sir?”, he asked in a astonishingly weak voice with a pleasant smile and then looked around the room he stood in. “And.. by chance can you tell me where I am?”

Ford almost heard his heart rip.

“Fiddleford..”, he breathed, almost inaudibly.

“…Can I help you?”, Fiddleford repeated.

“….No..”, Ford sighed. “…and I’m sorry I ever asked you to.”

Fiddleford tilted his head to the side, curious and puzzled as ever. Ford sighed again and then turned to leave.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you in your home…sir.”, he said, hiding the tears on his face. “…You won’t be bothered any longer.”

He walked out and Fiddleford watched, absolutely bewildered. He then looked down at the memory gun in his hand. That he remembered, and what it did. His eyes widened some as two and two pieced in his mind and he looked back up in shock when he heard the front door close.

“….oh gosh did I just forget him?”, Fidds asked, placing a hand over his mouth.

He wanted to go out and apologize, at the very least to be polite, but hesitated. If he purposefully forgot that man, whoever he was, there was a reason. A VERY good reason. A frightfully good reason.

Fiddleford then realized his body ached, like he had been crying. Runny nose and tear-stained cheeks. He worried and looked down at the gun in his hand as only one question was left in his mind.

’…Did I make a mistake?’


End file.
